character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Belgicasaurus
Summary Belgicasaurus is an OC made by Gear Gun the Unicorn from a cancelled fanfic series called Land Before Time: ALPHA Rising, Land Before Time: S.U.P.E.R.I.O.R. Strike and Belgicasaurus: Marvel. He was born an ALPHA, a very rare type of dinosaur which only 1 of each species exists. When he was born, his pack hid his true potential, but because ALPHA's cannot breed, his pack eventually broke down and he was the only survivor. Then, one day, when he was hunting an Iguanodon herd heading toward Berrnisaert, where the Iguanodon-mine was discovered. When he was about to attack the herd, he got struck by lightning, but he survived thanks to his sail having magical properties. When he woke up, the herd already left. Knowing he was somehow alive, he quickly noticed that his sail colored black, yellow and red. Not only that, but he gained a slew of other powers as well. When he first tried unraveling his secret new powers, he found out that it was not the thunderbolt that struck him that gave him these powers, but it was only the key to unlocking it. Matthew is happy-go-lucky and fun-loving but can get angry in the blink of an eye and vice versa. His greatest desire is to make some friends and know what's across the Atlantic Ocean. Which he eventually did when he arrived in North America and met Littlefoot and his friends. Now with his goal completed, Matthew constantly seeks new hobbies while trying to stay alive. After he travelled the world with The Gang Of Five defeating ALPHA's including the original Sharptooth along the way, he ascended to S.U.P.E.R.I.O.R. Status, where his strength rivals mythical creatures. Now, having defeated all APLHA's and S.U.P.E.R.I.O.R.'s, he didn't get another power increase. He didn't want another Power Increase, but he did get the Ability Interdimensional travel. Now, he travels the multiverse, wanting to become stronger and stronger in order to make the world a better place. He is currently in an alternate Marvel Universe called Earth 365. In this alternate timeline, The Lizard actually created a distortion in space and time to find alternate versions of himself, but he brought over Matthew. If this was intentional or not is not yet known. Curtis offered him a deal to work together to take over the world, but Belgicasaurus refused. Which ended up in a fight which Matthew barely lost. Luckely for him, Spider-Man interfered and defeated the exhausted Lizard. Peter helped Matthew recover, and offered him to join the superhero cause. He gracefully accepted the offer. And is currently protecting Earth with his "colleagues" while also trying to find out what's different from the main Marvel Universe aside from him being there. Some would confuse him to be retarded, but Matthew can be very determined, yet he gives up way quicker than he should. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B until the point he got struck by the thunderbolt, High 8-C in APLHA Stage, Low 7-C in S.U.P.E.R.I.O.R. Stage Real name: Matthew Origin: Land Before Time: ALPHA Rising Gender: Male Classification: '''Mystically Enhanced Baryonyx '''Age: 16 both physical and mental Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Advanced Wrestler and Boxer, Resistance to fire and electricity, Longevity, Regeneration, Reality Warping negation and Telekenetic resistance due to Anti-Magic shield surrounding his body, Magic resistance '''Attack Potency: Wall level before he got struck. Large Building level after he got struck until the point he defeated all ALPHA's and gained S.U.P.E.R.I.O.R. Status (Defeated ALPHA Ampicoelias in one strike). Small Town level onwards (Defeated S.U.P.E.R.I.O.R. Titanoboa, who was 100 kilometers in length and had survived collision with small meteors) Speed: Subsonic in ALPHA Stage (Caught Topps off-guard, was able to dodge a barrage of ALPHA Dilophosaurus' acid spit towards him from a distance of 40 meters) probably higher, Transonic in S.U.P.E.R.I.O.R. Stage Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class G in S.U.P.E.R.I.O.R. Stage (Lifted and threw S.U.P.E.R.I.O.R. Blue Whale into space who was the size of the Empire State Building after he dragged it onto the beach, but fell uncautious afterwards) Probably higher, about Class T Striking Strength: Wall Class before he got struck. Large Building Class in ALPHA Stage (Punched the ground so hard it caused a small earthquake and ground liquifaction). Small Town Class in S.U.P.E.R.I.O.R. Stage Durability: Large Building level in ALPHA Stage (Got thrown at a Boulder ten times his own size by Sharpthooth and could keep on fighting), Town level onwards (Took a beating from The Lizard and was able to keep on fighting) Stamina: Superhuman in both ALHPA and S.U.P.E.R.I.O.R. Stage (Ran across the Atlantic Ocean from De Panne, Belgium to Washington D.C. within 3 hours, but fell asleep for 5 minutes before waking up by himself) Range: '''Melee physically, 10 kilometers with flame breath, 2 kilometers with thunderbolts. '''Standard Equipment: '''Claws and Teeth, but barely uses them, Magic spine '''Intelligence: Above Average (has an IQ of 120) Weaknesses: Can be subject of his own attacks (Once caused liquifaction by punching the ground, resulting in him getting stuck up to his knees after which he needed to burn the ground in order to get free), Clumsiness (Tripped over a tree trunk while chasing The Gang Of Five), Extremely vulnerable to non-magical Mind Control users. Original script confirms he can only die from a non-magical strike) Other Notable Victories: All ALPHA and S.U.P.E.R.I.O.R. Dinosaurs, original Sharptooth Notable Losses: The Lizard Inconclusive Matches: None Stong Matchups: '''Larger Characters with lower speed, Magic Users ''' '''Weak Matchups: '''Non-magic users with brain control abilities, both Magic and Non-Magic users with equal Stats but higher speed, Higher-tier Characters Category:Gear Gun the unicorn Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7